Room Raider
by TheAwesomeLadyCatherine
Summary: Debbie decides she wants to learn more about the mysterious family, so she takes her own tour of the house.
1. Chapter 1

Room Raider

Debbie was curious about the odd family she was working for. If the past few days she had been nannying, she had grown increasingly curious about the family, so one day she feigned tiredness in order to avoid a family trip out for the morning and decided to take her own tour of the house.

She wasn't usually one to snoop through anything but legal documents, but she couldn't resist with this family, they were too unusual, too eccentric to not be interested in. So, she made sure there were no nanny cams anywhere in the house and prepared to go room-raiding.


	2. Wednesday's room

Wednesday

Debbie decided to start in the room she was most terrified of. She was prepared for any booby traps or exposed electric cables she might come across. She saw the headless doll hanging off of the door handle in a perfectly tied miniature noose and shuddered slightly.

Once she was inside the room, Debbie looked around the room pleasantly surprised at the lack of blood on the walls or dead bodies. The walls were painted a deep mauve colour and there were old fashioned oil lanterns on the walls, giving the room a gloomy, but altogether quite pleasant glow. She walked over to Wednesday's book case, a rich mahogany, and peered at the titles 'Death at sea' appeared to be a recurring theme, there were books upon books about the bermuda triangle. She also saw many classics, such as Bram Stokers Dracula, Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and several books about infamous serial killers.

Debbie made her way over to Wednesday's matching desk and looked at the things on top, there was an ornate silver dragon, which steamed at the mouth when stroked, a silver hairbrush with intricate carvings on the back, several bottles of red nail polish and remover, a piggy bank shaped like a skull, a pen pot shaped like a skeleton containing fountain pens and lead pencils. Open on the desk was a copy of Hamlet, with sections highlighted.

Wednesday's bed was black wrought iron, the frame shaped into intricate spirals, above the head of the bed was a poster version of 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe. The bedding was black with an antique feather theme. Debbie pulled back the duvet and nearly screamed, under the duvet was the creepiest doll she had ever seen in her life and it was headless. The head lay next to the body, big eyes looking blankly outward. She quickly replaced the duvet and moved over to the other side of the room, to the beautiful antique armoire which was probably worth a fortune. She opened the creaky door and rifled through Wednesday's clothes. Nearly all of the dresses had collars and all were dark colours and were by some unknown italian or french brand. Debbie felt the fabrics, velvet seemed to be her favourite, second only to egyptian cotton.

The top drawers were filled with tights, socks and underwear, but the bottom ones contained arrows, small glass vials filled with cyanide and arsenic and the last was empty. At the bottom of the armoire were many pairs of shoes and a crossbow.

Debbie closed the painfully creaky doors and noticed a shelf. On that shelf was a box, she lifted the lid slowly and peeked inside. Inside was a spider village, they were crawling around and Debbie nearly dropped the box in terror. She placed the box carefully back on the shelf and decided it was time to leave the room.


	3. Pugsley's room

Pugsley

Debbie walked down the steep stairs, moving toward the door with vultures painted on and the pattern of nails in the door that formed '_Pugsley'_. She opened the door, wincing at the shrill creaking noise it made.

The first thing she noticed was the large amount of road signs on the walls. 'Dead end' 'One Way' and 'Oncoming Vehicles' were just a few. The most common being stop signs. She smiled slightly, thinking they were just decorations 13 year old boys might find cool, until she saw cement on the bottom of a few attached to poles and nails on the ones mounted on the wall. Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

Moving in to the room fully, she noticed the bed. Wooden, with and iron octopus encircling the headboard. She opened the drawers on the mahogony bedside table and rifled through the contents; A miniature bottle of arsenic labelled 'For Sister' in scruffy handwriting, blueprints for a doll-sized guillotine, a flip-blade and finally a leather-bound book labelled in a neat cursive '_Wednesday Addams' personal record of recent events'._ She flipped briefly through it and assumed it was Wednesday's way of keeping a diary. She pocketed it, ready to return to Wednesday's room.

Pugsley didn't have a desk, where a desk would be was a large tank, moving closer Debbie saw that it contained an Octopus. Just another of the odd pets the Addamses possessed.

In another corner of the room, there was a small canon, next to which there was a pyramid of cannon balls. Debbie assumed it was a replica of some sort...until she saw the wood-covered blast hole across the room. She quickly moved away from the explosie device and towards the large chest of drawers.

Going through Pugsley's clothes, Debbie noticed that every single t-shirt he had was stripy. There were long and short sleeved variations, but all had the exact same pattern of horizontal stripes. There were different coloured variations, but none were bright. She noticed that all of his trousers* and shorts were black, navy or dark grey. She also discovered a bathing suit, although it took a minute to identify. It was a black, short sleeved t-shirt style top with two white stripes across the chest and arms and knee-length shorts with two white stripes across the top of the knee. She recalled seeing a dress variation hanging in Wednesday's armoire. She thought they were the weirdest swim suits she had ever seen.

She surveyed the room once more, shuddering when she saw a sign saying 'Danger! High Voltage' and exited the boy's room.

*Aka 'Pants', sorry, I'm English!


End file.
